Igual te quiero
by lady blue vampire
Summary: Edward queria un hermano, asi que pidio con todas sus fuerzas por el. Lo que el no sabia era los dolores de cabeza que le iba a provocar. Todos Humanos.
1. Chapter 1

**Igual te quiero**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Edward tenía seis años y había entrado al colegio. Ese mismo día se había hecho amigo de Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty. Jugaron durante los recreos y se sentaron en la misma mesa para pintar. También almorzaron juntos y se entretuvieron un montón. Cuando su mami Esme lo fue a buscar el pequeño comentó emocionado todo lo que había hecho.

Edward era tímido y tenía solo por amigos a sus primos Jane y Alec que eran un año menor que él y vivían otra ciudad.

Con el paso del tiempo Esme y Carlisle Cullen se acostumbraron a las sesiones de juego de su único hijo con sus amigos y pronto se volvieron amigos de los padres de los niños.

- Mami – dijo Edward mientras corría a sentarse en sus piernas. Su cabello cobrizo claro brillaba y estaba absolutamente despeinado. Sus ojos verdes la miraban expectantes y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? – Carlisle iba entrando con un libro en la mano y al ver la escena se fue a sentar junto a sus dos amores.

- Rose tiene un hermano que se llama Jasper y tiene menos de dos años – dijo, y echó un rápido vistazo a su padre. Carlisle tragó en seco sospechando de qué iba la cosa.

- ¿Y? – apuró Esme.

- ¿Puedo yo tener también un hermano? – Las mejillas del niño se sonrojaron aún más y miro sus manitos con vergüenza.

Esme sintió como su pecho se contraía y su corazón se llenaba de tristeza. Que más quisiera ella que tener otro niño como Edward revoloteando por la casa, lamentablemente eso no era posible.

- Cariño – Edward giró rápidamente la cabeza para mirar a su padre – ¿Recuerdas que los bebes están en la pancita de la mamá? – El ojiverde asintió – Bueno, después que tu nacieras la pancita de mami quedó dañada y ya no puede llevar bebes ahí – Explicó lo más claro que podía y un niño de seis (casi siete) años entendiera.

- ¿Y si le pedimos a Santa que arregle la pancita de mi mami para navidad? – El se portaba súper bien, así que Santa siempre le traía lo que él pedía. No le importaba no tener una bicicleta nueva si con eso conseguía que Santa arreglara a su mami y tuviera un hermanito.

- Esas cosas no puede hacerlas, Edward – dijo Esme mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hijo. El niño se mostró triste pero no siguió insistiendo porque no quería que su mami llorara. Después de pedir un hermanito su mami había estado triste y a él no le gustaba eso, así que se prometió que nunca más hablaría de pedir hermanos.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿Y que es un milagro? – preguntó Emmett a la maestra Cope. Estaban hablando sobre de Dios y las cosas que había hecho. Edward sabía que él estaba bautizado pero sus padres no eran de los que iban a misa o sermones o nada de esas cosas. Sus abuelos si, pero vivían en otra parte.

- Es cuando tienes un problema que no tiene solución y se lo pides a Dios con mucha fuerza que se cumple aunque se supone que eso no podría no ocurrir – explicó la maestra. Ella impartía educación laica, pero los niños a esa edad tenían muchas dudas y habían cosas que se podían decir sin ser explícitos con una sola religión ya que habían pequeños judíos, católicos, protestante y algunos que no sabían si quiera quien era Dios.

Edward sintió como una lamparita se prendía en su mente ¡Podría pedirle a Dios un milagro! Y así tener su hermanito. Lamentablemente, el no sabía a que iglesia dirigirse. Emmett iba a una iglesia los domingos y Rose iba a una parecida también los domingos. Pero sabía que Ben Cheney (que también era su compañero) era "Judío" e iba a misa los sábados. Así que decidió ir a todas las iglesias y hablar con el Señor a cargo, porque sabía que Dios no atendía en persona ya que vivía en el cielo. Cuando salieron de clases se despidió de Emmett diciendo que no podía irse con él.

Hace dos semanas habían conseguido el permiso para irse solos, ya que ya eran niños grandes. Además Forks era muy pequeño y él solo debía caminar hasta el Hospital donde lo esperaba su papá y se iban juntos a su casa.

Por suerte, las tres iglesias quedaban muy cerca y no tendría problemas en ir a cada una.

En una de las iglesias había una cruz con un caballero ahí, le asustó un poco porque el lugar era silencioso y era un edificio muy antiguo con "vitrales" de colores. Había un señor con vestido que se hizo llamar "Padre Esteve". Era una iglesia Católica y el "Padre" le dijo que tenía que pedirle a Dios y a Jesús y a la virgen María con todas sus fuerzas que su mami mejorara y pudiera tener bebes. Luego fue a otra iglesia donde lo atendió un señor que se llamaba "Pastor Weber". Esta iglesia era toda moderna y con mucha luz y el "Pastor" le dijo que tenía que pedirle a Jesús y Dios con todas sus fuerzas que su mami mejorara. Luego visito la ultima iglesia y un señor con barba blanca y larga lo recibió. Se llamaba "Rabino Dukas" y le dijo que pidiera a Yahvé que era Dios pero con otro nombre, con todas sus fuerzas que su mamá se mejorara.

Cuando terminó se fue al Hospital corriendo porque de seguro papá estaba preocupado. Mientras corría se preguntó porque serían iglesias diferentes si n todas había un señor parecido que le decía lo mismo y tenían a un Dios igual.

Por pura suerte su papi no lo regañó y se fueron pronto a la casa para cenar.

Después de dos meses Edward se preguntaba cuando Dios le cumpliría su milagro. El era un buen chico, no molestaba a sus compañeros, hacía sus tareas y a veces ayudaba a su mamá en la casa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esme no podía dejar de llorar. Había estado enferma y luego de insistencia de Carlisle se había hecho análisis. Estaba embarazada. Y no podía creerlo.

Luego de tener a Edward había tenido un desgarro intrauterino y el doctor le había dicho que tener otro embarazo era prácticamente imposible. Carlisle saltaba feliz por toda su oficina, porque aunque era feliz con Edward, esta era una noticia maravillosa. Luego de felicitarse mutuamente fueron al ginecólogo del Hospital y este les advirtió que sería un embarazo difícil y que era mejor que no le dijeran nada a Edward, ya que hasta después de los tres meses no tendrían seguridad de tener un embarazo "viable".

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- Edward ¿puedes venir? – Esme sonreía con orgullo mirando a su niñito que estaba tocando piano.

- Claro mamá – Edward estaba por cumplir los ocho años, en dos meses más. Carlisle los miraba con una gran sonrisa ya que hoy al fin le podrían contar las buenas noticias. Habían esperado un mes más para asegurarse. Edward fue y se sentó entre ellos.

- Tenemos una noticia para ti y esperamos que te guste – dijo Carlisle despeinando más el cabello de su hijo.

- ¿Van a venir mis abuelos para mi cumpleaños? – el niño sonrió dejando ver un espacio, donde había caído su ultimo diente de leche.

- Si, pero no es eso – añadió Esme – Tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.

Los ojitos verdes de Edward se abrieron asombrados ¡Se había cumplido su milagro!

- ¿En serio? – casi grito emocionado.

- Si amor. En menos de cinco meses más llegará el bebe – dijo Carlisle mientras lo abrazaba.

- ¿Porqué? Los bebes tardan nueve meses en nacer – Esme rió. Su pequeño era tan inteligente.

- Porque ya tengo cuatro meses – tomó la manito de su hijo y la colocó en su incipiente vientre – Queríamos estar muy, muy seguros de que el bebe venía por eso no te contamos antes.

Estuvieron mucho rato escuchando las preguntas que tenía Edward para ellos. De inmediato el pequeño aclaró que no le importaba si era niño o niña, porque el sería un buen hermano mayor de todas formas.

Esme y Carlisle no podían estar más orgullosos de su hijo. Era un niño muy educado, responsable, inteligente y afectuoso. Era sumamente dulce y tierno, era atento y muy humilde a pesar de que era bastante consentido. Siempre quería aprender cosas nuevas y era realmente aplicado en todo lo que hacía. Un día decidió que quería tocar piano, así que le compraron un hermoso piano de cola negro que además le daba un toque de elegancia a su sala. Ella le enseñó lo poco que sabía y pronto tuvieron que contratar un maestro para él, porque era un prodigio. También era un gran lector, y siempre pedía un libro nuevo. Y lo que más enorgullecía a Esme era que el pequeño disfrutaba mucho acompañarla a pintar y hacer dibujos. A veces mientras ella hacía bosquejos, Edward se dedicaba hacer figuritas de plasticina.

- ¡Tengo que agradecerle a Dios! – salto de repente el pequeño.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Carlisle. Ellos creían en dios, pero no eran religiosos practicantes.

El niño de inmediato se sonrojo y miró sus manitos, y con una mano desordenó su cabello, como cada vez que estaba nervioso.

- Dinos Edward ¿porqué quieres agradecerle a Dios? – Esme tomó las manitos de su hijo para que no estuviera nervioso.

- Yo fui a las iglesias para pedirle a Dios que hiciera un milagro y mi mami estuviera bien para yo poder tener un hermanito – dijo muy, muy despacito.

Sus papis lo abrazaron emocionados ¿Cómo podían tener un hijo tan noble? Definitivamente no había padres más felices y orgullosos que los Cullen. Ya, en la tarde. Lo acompañaron a la iglesia católica, la protestante y a la sinagoga. Por suerte no había una mezquita.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El cumpleaños de Edward Cullen Masen fue un gran acontecimiento en la ciudad de Forks. Habían venido sus abuelos paternos, Marco y Heidi Cullen y sus abuelos maternos, Edward y Elizabeth Masen. También había venido el tío Aro y la tía Renata con sus gemelos Jane y Alec que tenían siete. Todos sus compañeros habían ido y todos jugaron un montón en los juegos inflables, los payasos que habían contratado y con los ponys que su mami había traído desde una granja. Le habían hecho muchísimos regalos, entre ellos un helicóptero a control remoto ¡que volaba de verdad!, un computador, un play station, libros y juguetes.

Pero lo que a Edward le hacía más feliz que todos sus regalos juntos era que cada vez que hablaba su hermanito se movía.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente y con el transcurso de las semanas Esme se volvía más y más redonda. Le dolía la espalda y tenía los pies hinchados. Pero era feliz de que su niñito llegara todos los días del colegio y de inmediato fuera a saludarla con un abrazo y un beso un su panzota, aunque eso significara que el bebe no dejara de moverse dentro de ella. Ya sospechaba que sus hijos tendrían una relación muy especial. Aún no sabían el sexo porque querían que fuera una sorpresa. En cualquier momento podía tener a su bebe, así que Carlisle estaba con vacaciones. La tenía totalmente vigilada, y cuando Edward llegaba del colegio era mucho peor. Además que a cada rato preguntaba ¿ya va a nacer?

Carlisle saltaba por todo. Tenía la maleta en el auto para dedicarse a llevar a Esme, y aunque había tratado convencer a Edward que se quedara en la casa de Emmett, este se había negado porque él no iba a dejar sola a su mami y porque quería estar ahí cuando su hermanito naciera porque era el hermano mayor y estaba absolutamente seguro que el bebe querría conocerlo primero. Obviamente el niño no podía estar en el parto porque nadie tenía interés en traumatizarlo.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Edward sentía una voz lejana que le decía "despierta" pero ¡era tan temprano! Finalmente unos movimientos en su hombro derecho lo lograron. En cuanto abrió sus ojos verdes vio la cara de su papá, que lucía pálida y asustada. Su pelo rubio estaba disparado para todas partes y tuvo muchos deseos de reírse de él.

- Despierta Edward, tenemos que llevar a mamá al Hospital – de inmediato levantó su cabeza, totalmente alerta. Sin decir una palabra salió de su cama y se colocó sus pantuflas de león y corrió en busca de su mamá, que estaba al lado de la puerta esperándolos con cara compungida. Se acerco y abrazó a su mami, mientras con una mano acariciaba la pancita de ella.

Esme iba con muchos dolores, pero fingía con todas sus fuerzas para que Edward no se asustara y aunque eran como las seis de la mañana su hijo lucía bastante despierto. En cuanto entraron al Hospital todo se volvió un poquito caótico, porque tenía seis centímetros de dilatación, así que no tendría mucho tiempo de trabajo de parto.

Estaba en una habitación muy blanca, y mientras Carlisle llamaba a toda la familia para que vinieran, en especial a su amiga Charlotte Hale para que cuidara a Edward. Por mientras su niño estaba con ella y acariciaba el cabello de ella.

- ¿Cuándo yo nací también te colocaron esa inyección? – ya no sentía dolor, solo leves presiones. Además las caricias de su hijo la relajaban.

- Si, además te demoraste mucho en nacer – acaricio el rostro de su niño. Parecía ayer cuando estaba de parto para tenerlo a él, parecían solo segundos en que era su bebito y tenía que llevarlo en brazos porque odiaba el cochecito.

- ¿No me dejaran de querer? – preguntó con temor Edward. Si, anhelaba tener un hermanito, pero no quería que sus papis dejaran de quererlo, ni sus abuelos tampoco.

- Claro que no mi amor, además a ti te amo desde mucho antes – Esme beso la frentecita de su niño mientras él la abrazaba. Sabía que iba a tener que estar pendiente de no dejar a Edward solo. Su hijo había sido "único" por ocho años y aunque quisiera tener un hermano no sería fácil para él acostumbrarse a compartir la atención.

Media hora después una enfermara se llevaba a su hijo mientras el reclamaba "quiero estar aquí", aunque Carlisle le explicó que no podían estar los niños.

Afuera lo esperaba su tía Charlotte, mamá de Rosalie y de Jasper, que ya tenía tres años. Ellos se habían quedado con el tío Peter que era su papá.

Después de lo que a él le pareció muuuucho rato, aparecio su papi por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa y con su mano le indicó que se acercara.

Él se levanto y avanzó corriendo. Su papá lo hizo entrar y todavía había un montón de enfermeras y un doctor paseándose por la habitación. Carlisle tomó en brazos a su hijo para que quedara más alto y pudiera ver bien.

En la camilla estaba su mamá con un bultito envuelto en una manta blanca.

- Mira Edward – dijo Esme mientra su hijo se acercaba.

Edward vio una cara…muy pequeña. Tenía una nariz, dos ojos y una boca muy rosada. Su cabeza tenía muuuuy poquito pelo y era oscuro. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Sintió un impulso muy fuerte de tocar la punta de su nariz. Y lo hizo. De inmediato la pequeña cara se arrugo y se vio muy divertida, por lo que rió.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunto mientras veía que "esa cara" volvía a la normalidad.

- Es una niña – le respondió su mami. Los padres del pequeño tenían miedo que el quisiera "un niño" y ahora estuviera decepcionado.

- Hola hermana, soy Edward y soy tu hermano mayor. No importa que seas niñas, te enseñaré igual a jugar béisbol – mientras decía eso, un pequeño brazo se asomo y Edward acercó su mano, de inmediato la diminuta manito de su hermana tomo su dedo y no lo soltó.

En ese momento Edward supo algo muy importante. Él tampoco jamás iba a soltar la mano de su hermanita.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**N/A: **no gané nada en el Happy Halloween Contest :C

Se que es un poco raro, pero espero los reviews. Invitadas a pasarse por mis demás historias.


	2. Chapter 2

**Igual te Quiero**

******.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Edward creía que su papá era muy lento para conducir y el quería llegar a casa. Pronto. Lo más pronto posible.

- ¡Papá! ¡Eres muuuuuy lento! Como una tortuga – dijo mientras su mano izquierda despeinaba su cabello, de pura frustración.

Carlisle quiso soltar una carcajada, pero lo evitó con todas sus fuerzas. Desde que Alice Cullen Masen había llegado a sus vidas todo se había vuelto un poco extraño.

De partida, la primera semana fue un completo caos. La pequeña no tenía ningún tipo de horario, así que habían dormido casi nada. Por suerte Edward tenía una habitación un tanto lejos así que el no resentía el sueño y estaba con más energías que nunca. Pero le molestaba mucho que su hermana no hiciera gracias y la encontraba muy aburrida. Por más que Esme le explicara que aún era demasiado pequeña para hacer algo, él no lo entendía. Así que durante el primer mes de la bebe se encargó de mirarla un rato y decirle "hermanita, crece pronto", luego se iba al piano porque estaba ensayando villancicos para la Navidad.

Después del primer mes de Alice, pudieron observar que tenía los mismos ojos azules de Carlisle, y Edward siempre le decía a cualquier persona que iba a visitarlos y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia "yo tengo los ojos de mamá y Alice los de papá". Lamentablemente tantas jugarretas en la nieve con su amigo Emmett provocaron que estuviera realmente enfermo, con bronquitis y no pudiera ver a su hermanita durante tres semanas para evitar contagiarla. Extrañamente no solo Edward extraño a la bebe, si no que ella parecía llorar sin motivos aparente.

- Voy lo más rápido que puedo, Edward – respondió Carlisle mientras miraba a su hijo. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando tenía que llevarlo en una silla para autos, ahora que era grande podía ir perfectamente sentado en los asientos, aunque con el cinturón de seguridad – Además con la nieve es peligroso ir muy rápido.

El niño bufó mientras miraba por la ventana. Esme había estado tan preocupada cuando Edward enfermó que ahora le tenía casi prohibido salir al patio, mucho menos jugar en la nieve. La única entretención que tenía en casa era el piano, su computador, su play station y su hermanita que ahora que tenía dos meses y dos semanas era más activa.

- ¿A que hora llegaran mis abus?

- Llegaran para la cena

- ¿Y armaremos el árbol de Navidad, cierto?

Carlisle rió. Su hijo estaba muy emocionado por pasar su primera navidad con su hermanita y había insistido en comprarle un regalo con los ahorros que tenía en su alcancía y que había juntado durante mucho tiempo. Secretamente él pagó el dinero que faltaba para la muñeca ya que los ahorros de Edward solo eran diez dólares. Además que ahora que ya estaba sano y dado de alta oficialmente hace tres días quería estar con Alice en todo momento.

En cuando estacionó el auto, su hijo salió disparado a la casa.

Esme estaba en la cocina preparando la comida, mientras Alice estaba en el coche, con ambas manos metidas dentro de su boca. Su hija era hermosa; de muy blanca piel, los mismos celestes ojos de su esposo, una naricita pequeña heredada de su abuela materna y un pelo oscuro y brillante, heredado de su abuela paterna. Sin embargo al verla, uno veía a Edward en ella. Alice era ver una foto de su hermano a la misma edad con diferente pelo y ojos. Escucho la puerta y en segundos su niñito enfundado en su chaqueta y con el gorro un poco chueco apareció.

- ¡Hola mami! – en ese instante Alice saco sus puñitos de su boca y miró para los lados al escuchar la voz de su hermano. Edward dejo la mochila en el piso y se acercó a darle un beso a su madre.

- ¿Cómo te fue, amor? – Esme fue a recoger la mochila de su hijo antes de que Carlisle tropezara con ella cuando entrara y para sacar la lonchera donde Edward llevaba su colación – ¿Tienes muchas tareas?

- Nop – su mami besó su frente y luego de eso, el pequeño se acercó al cochecito donde estaba su hermana – ¡Hola hermanita!

De inmediato en la carita de la bebe se formó una sonrisa sin dientes y levanto una de sus manitos. Edward estiró su mano y permitió que Alice agarrara su dedo, sin importarle que la manito de ella estuviera llena de baba.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

- Ven conmigo – dijo Edward sentado a lo indio en la alfombra. Alice ya tenía nueve meses. En cuanto la bebe lo escuchó, gateó con rapidez hacia él y cuando estuvo en los brazos de su hermano soltó un alegre gritito.

La pequeña era alegre y vivaz. Era la consentida de los hombres de la casa y ella definitivamente lo disfrutaba.

- Oh ¡Edward! ¡Me estaba persiguiendo! – dijo Emmett. Estaba en la casa de los Cullen ya que debían hacer un trabajo con su amigo, pero se estaban dando un descansó jugando con Alice.

Edward frunció en seño mientras la bebe daba saltitos sobre sus piernas. No le gustaba compartir a su hermanita. Si Emmett quería una, que se la pidiera a sus padres.

- Si, pero se cansa – dijo cortante mientras Alice trataba agarrar mechones de su pelo.

Cuando Esme apareció por la puerta de la sala rió al ver a sus hijos tan abrazados y frenó el intento de rodar los ojos al ver como su hijo permitía que la bebe le tironeara el cabello sin reclamarle y cuando ella intentaba peinarlo el chico no se lo permitiera.

- Vengo por Allie, que debe cenar – se llevó a la bebe mientras esta hacia pucheros porque la habían separado de su juguete preferido, su hermano. Alice ya comía papillas y estaba tratando de caminar. Gateaba increíblemente rápido y Edward se entretenía escondiéndose de ella para que lo buscara. Sin embargo al parecer iba a ser muy berrinchuda, porque si no le pasaban un juguete que ella quisiera de inmediato empezaba a gritar y llorar escandalosamente.

Esme se divertía colocándole pinches, cintillos y vestidos, su hija era una muñequita. Carlisle tenía su princesita y estaba realmente embobado con ella, definitivamente ella lo tenía en la palma de su diminuto puñito. Y que decir de Edward. Su hijo tenía una extraña reacción con su hermana, para él Alice le pertenecía porque él la había pedido y se colocaba muy celoso cuando otros niños u otras personas se acercaban mucho a ella. Además la niña parecía tener una especie de fascinación con su hermano y en cuanto él llegaba del colegio ella solo lo miraba, buscaba y perseguía. Era a quien ella más sonreía y trataba de hablarle.

No podía negar que se sentía orgullosa de sus dos hijos, que eran preciosos. Además Edward era un excelente alumno, un buen amigo y parecía tener talento en cualquier cosa que hacía. Ahora iba a integrarse al equipo de basquetbol porque Emmett lo convenció de que eso le ayudaría a crecer y ser más ágiles y podrían ser geniales como unos personajes de unas caricaturas llamadas Slam Dunk que ambos veían.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Para momentos como esté Carlisle vivía. En medio de su cama estaba Edward sentado con Alice entre sus piernas mientras él le mostraba un libro con dibujos que ella aporreaba con sus manitos, alegremente. Esme estaba sentada junto a él, ambos apoyados en el respaldo de la cama mientras observaban a sus hijos. Edward había cumplido los nueve y había tenido un gran cumpleaños con todos sus amiguitos del colegio, incluso con los que no se llevaba tan bien. Ahora la que iba a estar de cumpleaños en un mes más era Alice. La pequeña ya intentaba caminar y con ayuda era capaz de dar algunos pasos. Balbuceaba todo el tiempo y pronto diría su primera palabra.

- Edward – repetía su hijo tranquilamente mientras su hermanita reía y mostraba sus nuevos y pequeñitos dientes inferiores. La pequeña lo miraba, movía los labios pero no decía palabra ni sonido alguno – ¡Vamos Alice, tú puedes! – la animó el ojiverde. Carlisle abrazó a Esme más fuerte. La primera palabra de Edward fue "mamá" y secretamente esperaba que la primera de Alice fuera "papá" aunque realmente le daría lo mismo. Su hijo sin embargo esperaba que su primera palabra fuera su nombre.

- Eddie – dijo de pronto Alice, y con sus manitos en la mejillas de su hermano se impulso para darle un baboso beso de bebe en la nariz.

Esme se llevó la mano al corazón, absolutamente emocionada mientras Carlisle soltaba fuerte carcajada. Al ver a todos tan felices Alice rió y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie! ¡Eddie!

Edward salió de su shock y abrazó a su hermanita que daba saltitos y le dio un besito en la frente. No le gustaba ese apodo, pero tal vez "Edward" era muy difícil para ella.

Lo que siguió de la tarde estuvieron con sus papas jugando y tratando de hacer que Alice los llamara pero ella solo reía y gritaba "Eddie"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

La niña miraba su mancha y fruncía el seño. Tenía helado en su vestido celeste, como sus ojos. Habían muchos niños en el cumpleaños numero uno de Alice Cullen, sin embargo ella estaba interesada en la mancha de helado de naranja que ahora tenía a la altura del pecho. Los abuelos sacaban montones de fotos y Edward jugaba con Rose y Emmett mientras un pequeño Jasper de cuatro años perseguía a su hermana.

- ¿Quieres que te cambiemos el vestido sucio, princesa? – preguntó Esme mientras la sacaba de la sillita alta. La bebe la miró con sus grandes ojos celestes.

- ¡Mamá! – desde el día que había dicho "Eddie" no había dejado de hablar, a su manera. Un par de días después dijo "mamá" y al otro día "papá" mientras lloraba porque estaba sola en su cochecito. De inmediato Carlisle corrió a socorrerla mientras llenaba de besos a su princesa.

Se llevó a su hija y le colocó ahora un vestido rosado pálido. Cuando a ella no le gustaba algo de inmediato decía "no" así que como no reclamó supo que no le gustaba. Su oscuro cabello enmarcaba su rostro pálido, haciendo que se viera totalmente adorable.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta de inmediato Carlisle le arrebató a su hija para presumirle a sus amigos tener una niña tan hermosa, hasta que la pequeña vio pasar a Edward y comenzó a gritar "Eddie" haciendo que muchos de los compañeros de trabajo de Carlisle rieran.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

Edward tenia paciencia, y amaba a su hermana…pero a veces lo sacaba de quicio. La niña ya caminaba y se metía a su dormitorio y hacer trastes. En cuanto llegaba a casa no dejaba de perseguirlo y siempre esperaba que él jugara con ella. Pero el a veces estaba cansado o tenía muchas tareas y no podía, pero Alice no entendía negativas.

- Mami, dile algo – dijo ya un poco molesto. Su hermana no había encontrado nada mejor que sentarse sobre su pie, con sus brazos alrededor de su pierna, bien apretados.

- Alice, cariño, deja a tu hermano – dijo Esme tranquilamente, ya se estaba acostumbrando a estas situaciones. Carlisle siempre le permitía a hacer todo a su hija, así que estaba bastante malcriada.

- ¡No! – Grito fuertemente – Quedo Eddie.

- Eddie tiene que estudiar – respondió mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña y trataba de soltar sus brazos de la pierna de su hijo – Después pueden jugar.

Cuando la bebe se distrajo la tomó en brazos. De inmediato Edward se fue corriendo a su habitación mientras Alice lloraba desconsoladamente gritando "Eddie"

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- Tengo meyo – Alice miraba a su hermano mayor con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.

Ella ya tenía tres años y era una niña muy linda y despierta, pero a veces le asustaban los truenos, y en Forks eran bastante comunes.

- Ven aquí – Edward se corrió y ayudo a su hermana a subir a su cama. Él ya tenía once años y aunque estaba grande quería mucho a su hermanita. Estaba en el equipo de basquetbol con Emmett y aún eran amigos con Rosalie, seguía llevándose mal con Mike Newton y aun era un muy buen estudiante.

Había inventado cinco canciones en piano; una para su mamá, una para los abuelos, una para papá, una para un festival del colegio y una muy alegre para Alice.

El cuerpecito de Alice se pegó al de su hermano. Ella quería mucho a su Eddie porque el siempre jugaba con ella y le daba dulces.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con los papás? – pregunto Edward mientras su hermana se acurrucaba junto a su cuerpo.

- Podque papi ronca y no me guta – respondió simplemente su hermana y él sonrió.

Había pasado el tiempo rápido, pero era un niño feliz. Abrazó a su hermana y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**N/A:** Espero les guste el capítulo. Espero sus reviews y recomendaciones, en especial a quienes quieran formar un team para fic XD

**Para las chicas que me agregaron a twitter obiwonfeniobi les informo que la cuenta que uso para avisar cuando actualizo y comento fics es mi twitter ladybluevampire, agréguenme =)**

Aclaraciones: Alice nació el 13 de Octubre, cuando Edward ya había cumplido los ocho años.


	3. Chapter 3

**Igual te Quiero**

******.**

**.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

No cabía duda que Edward amaba a su hermana, pero había momentos en que quería…matarla.

La pequeña Alice tenía casi cuatro años y era la consentida de su papá, y, aunque Edward no quisiera admitirlo, la de él también. Pero era realmente exasperante. Cuando ella decía o quería algo había que hacerlo rápidamente o si no se ponía a gritar, y vaya que tenía buenos pulmones.

Tenía un montón de vestidos y siempre se quería cambiar por uno nuevo. Había "exigido" a su papá que le comprara unos zapatos de princesa que tenían tacón y metía un ruido terrible porque no sabía caminar bien.

- Pofi Eddie – dijo mientras hacía un puchero y sus ojitos celestes brillaban.

- Alice, tengo que hacer mis tareas – dijo mientras miraba el libro de ciencias que tenía en la mano. Él ya tenía doce y en el colegio le daban un montón de tareas, además que estaba en el equipo de basquetbol y tenía clases de piano, así que tenía un tiempo bastante reducido para hacer sus deberes escolares – cuando termine si quieres puedo jugar.

- Pedo yo quiedo que tomes el té conmigo ahoda – las mejillas de Alice se volvieron rojas de coraje. Ella esperaba todo el día a que su hermano llegara porque le gustaba jugar con él. Durante la mañana veía dibujos animados y jugaba con sus muñecas y en las tarde ayudaba a su mamá a pintar. Pero lo mejor de toooodoooo el día era cuando su Eddie llegaba – Podfi Eduard*

Edward quiso soltar una carcajada pero se contuvo, adoraba como su hermana trataba de pronunciar su nombre y lo decía lento y marcando cada letra, mientras gesticulaba exageradamente.

- Está bien – suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente – Pero solo por un rato porque debo estudiar.

- ¡Yupi! – gritó Alice mientras daba saltitos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

- Papá, debo hablar contigo – Carlisle miró a su hijo, que estaba sentado frente a él. Edward ya tenía catorce años y estaba muy alto y bastante delgado por su reciente "estirón"*. Su rostro ya no era de niño, si no que tenía rasgos más marcados y para ser sinceros era un chico bastante atractivo aunque luciera desgarbado.

- Dime – encontraba gracioso que su hijo se dirigiera con tanta propiedad ante él, luego de que habían estado jugando basquetbol en el patio.

- Creo…creo que – Edward se sonrojó y miró sus manos.

- Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, hijo.

- Me gusta una niña – sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas si es que era posible y pasó su mano nerviosamente por su cabello.

- ¡Oh! ¿La conozco? – ¿Qué tan rápido pasaba el tiempo? Parecía ayer que su pequeño hijo decía que se iba a casar con mamá y que nunca tendría novia.

- Es Tanya – Edward miró a su papá que lo observó sorprendido.

- ¿Enserio? ¡Tú a ella le gustas! – por lo menos el primer amor de Edward era correspondido, así no tendría una decepción amorosa a tan corta edad.

- Si, pero no sé cómo pedirle que sea mi novia – La niña era compañera de colegio de Edward y era la mejor amiga de Rosalie. Sin pudor alguno la pequeña niña de pelo rubio fresa y hermosos ojos azules había mostrado abiertamente la atracción por él y aunque en un principio a Edward no le agradaba mucho hace poco había comenzado a sentir una gran atracción por la niña.

- Sólo dile, luego le puedes regalar unas flores o chocolates – Carlisle se levantó y despeinó más el cabello de su hijo – Verás que todo sale bien.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Edward llevaba tres meses de novio con Tanya. Salían a tomar helados, a andar en bicicleta y a jugar cartas Pokemon. Él la quería mucho y además le encantaba darse besos con ella y tomarse de la mano y esas cosas. Hoy sin embargo, la había invitado a cenar a su casa para presentarla a su familia oficialmente como novia, aunque sus papás ya la conocían.

A Esme que su niñito estuviera de novio con alguien no le parecía nada de nada ¡Sólo tenía catorce años! Para ella aún era su bebito. Le agradaba Tanya, porque sabía que era una buena niña y conocía a los padres; Garret y Kate Denali, él, médico del Hospital y amigo de Carlisle y ella ama de casa.

Kate era hermana de Eleazar Denali, otro doctor del Hospital y que además era el mejor amigo de Carlisle así que eran todos bastante unidos y se conocían bien. La pequeña Tanya era una belleza, además era inteligente, simpática y muy divertida. Aunque algo en su corazón le decía que esta relación era algo pasajero, un amor de juventud y no el amor de la vida de su Edward.

Otro punto aparte era lo furiosa que estaba Alice con todo este asunto. Según ella Eddie era suyo y ella no le había dado ningún permiso para tener novias. Estaba muy celosa y cada vez que alguien en casa mencionaba a la chica ella comenzaba a hacer pucheros.

- ¡No quiero que venga! – dijo mientras Esme peinaba su oscuro y largo cabello. Se le hacían rizos en las puntas, igual que a su hermano.

- Pero si a ti siempre te agrado Tanya – la madre quería reír, a Alice siempre le había agradado la chica, pero en cuanto supo que ella salía con su hermano un odio irracional se apoderó de ella.

- Pero ya no ¡Me quiere quitar a mi Eddie!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tanya estaba sentada al lado de Edward mientras degustaban el postre. La cena había sido un tanto tensa ya que Alice, su cuñadita, solo la había mirado feo y le había sacado la lengua. La empujaba cuando pasaba por su lado y además que apenas dejaba que ella y Edward se tocaran, de inmediato se sentaba en las piernas de su hermano y lo abrazaba como si no hubiese visto en años. Suspiró y miró a Edward que le regaló una sonrisa, divertido.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tan solo un par de meses más duró la relación de Tanya con Edward. Y no fue por falta de cariño. Ellos realmente se querían, pero se dieron cuenta que al final eran más amigos que novios. Un mes después de su ruptura, Garret, padre de Tanya, fue transferido al Hospital de New York. Alice era la más feliz porque decía que Edward volvía a ser de ella. Y a pesar de que la niña ya iba al colegio y tenía sus propios amigos no había ningún mejor amigo como su hermano.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Alice había cumplido hace un mes los ocho años. Estaba sentada en la plaza, donde esperaba que Edward llegara a buscarla. Su hermano ya tenía dieciséis y habían hecho una gran fiesta con todos sus compañeros y amigos. Le habían regalado un auto y ahora él tenía su licencia para conducir. Ella le había pedido que la recogiera en la plaza que estaba entre el Instituto y su colegio, porque todas sus compañeritas de curso estaban enamoradas de su hermano y odiaba que todas trataran de que él las fuera a dejar a sus casas. Malditas.

Cuando vio el Volvo plateado, se levanto y fue caminando lentamente a donde su hermano se había estacionado.

A veces Alice notaba que su hermano estaba triste. Su mejor amigo Emmett, y que también era amigo de ella aunque le digiera enana, tenía una novia que se llamaba Heidi. Y su otra mejor amiga, Rosalie, estaba de novia con un tal Royce que a nadie le agradaba por lo que había escuchado. No le gustaba que su hermano estuviera solo, pero al parecer a él no le gustaba nadie. Pero no era porque le faltaran seguidoras, porque era muy, muy guapo y un montón de niñas andaban detrás de él, aunque ella las encontraba a todas muy tontas y huecas, en especial a una tal Laureen y una Jessica que lo llamaban a casa y Eddie siempre le pedía que digiera que no estaba.

Mientras se acercaba a su hermano su cuerpo chocó contra algo y cayó sentada al frío suelo del parque.

- ¡Ouch! – dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su frente porque se había dado contra algo un poco duro.

- ¡Oh dios! ¡Lo siento! – dijo una voz bastante dulce y bajita. Sacó la mano de su frente y vio a una chica que la miraba con preocupación y se agachaba junto a ella – Perdóname bonita, soy muy torpe ¿Te encuentras bien?

Alice no pudo evitar sonreírle. La chica le recordaba mucho a la princesa Bella de "La Bella y la Bestia". Tenía unos grandes y bonitos ojos color café y un largo y sedoso pelo que al sol daba reflejos rojos. Era linda y se veía como una chica dulce.

- Estoy bien – le regaló una sonrisa a esa chica, se veía tan agradable. Tomo la mano de la niña y con su ayuda se levanto ¡Rayos! Había manchado el vestido que le había regalado su abuela Renata ¡Y era un Channel!

- ¡Alice! ¡Princesa! ¿Estás bien? – de inmediato se encontró en los brazos de su hermano que la apretaba a él con cuidado.

- Estoy bien, Eddie – miró por sobre el hombro de su hermano y vio que la chica los miraba con las mejillas muy rojas ¡Que tierna!

- Lo siento mucho, no quería chocar con… – terminó lo que diría porque probablemente no sabía quien era.

- ¿Bella? ¡Hola! – Alice sintió como su hermano también se sonrojaba y se colocaba nervioso – ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada?

- Si, estoy bien ¿Ella es tu hermanita? – preguntó la chica y lo no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa. Por alguna extraña razón esa niña le agradaba.

- ¿Te llamas Bella? – preguntó curiosa.

- En realidad Isabella, pero me dicen Bella – estiró su mano y ambas la estrecharon.

- Te llamas como la princesa Bella – agrego feliz mientras daba saltitos aun en los brazos de Edward.

Finalmente Alice se enteró de que ella era la hija del Jefe de Policía y que se había venido a vivir a Forks hace poco. Era compañera de su Eddie en algunas clases y por como él la miraba ¡le gustaba!.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- ¿Puedes invitar a Bells? – dijo mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo de su hermano. Le gustaba despertarse los domingos e ir a meterse a su cama y ver Hora de Aventura con él. Hoy saldrían juntos al centro comercial porque sus papás tenían un almuerzo del Hospital.

- Pero a ti no te agrada – Alice hizo una mueca.

Su hermano y Bella se habían vuelto muy amigos y aunque a ella le agradaba la chica a veces le caía mal, porque su hermano le ponía más atención a "esa". Y aunque Bella le ayudara a pintar, a hacer dibujos y hacer tareas cuando iba a ver a Edward igual le había colocado una rana en su comida y le había manchado con jugo intencionalmente su polera blanca.

El quiebre había ocurrido entre ellas cuando vio a su hermano ¡besándola! Alice notaba que se querían, pero ella no quería ser alejada ni que su hermano dejara de amarla.

Por eso su mami y su papi habían hablado con ella y le habían dicho que pasara lo que pasara Edward siempre sería su hermano. A su mami Esme le agradaba demasiado Bella y decía que "ella es la indicada para mi Edward" y Carlisle la adoraba además que encontraba muy gracioso que fuera tan torpe y siempre tuviera accidente.

- Nunca la vas a querer más que a mi ¿cierto? – preguntó con temor.

Edward no pudo evitar reír, Alice era demasiado celosa. Levantó la barbilla de su hermana para mirarla a los ojos.

- Pase lo que pase en la vida tu eres una de las personas más importantes para mi – beso la frente de su Alice al ver que tenía los ojitos llenos de lagrimas por el miedo – Te amo y aunque también amo a Bella y quiero que sea mi novia tu serás igual mi hermana pequeña y siempre te cuidaré y protegeré.

- No quiero que Bella ya no me quiera por todas las cosas que he hecho – Alice se sentía culpable ahora, porque la chica le caía super bien, pero tampoco quería que Edward se fuera y la abandonara.

- Debes pedirle perdón, pero Bella te quiere muchísimo. Tú sabes que ella no tiene hermanos y tú eres como una hermanita para ella. Ella quiere que sean amigas y yo también ¿puedes hacer eso?

Alice sonrió. Si su hermano la iba querer igual y a ella ya le agradaba Bella ¡Podían ser amigas! ¡Podría hacer pijamazas con ella! ¡Y escoger vestidos!

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**N/A: **

_**Team Hermanos Adorables**_: Miss Variete, Lady Blue Vampire

_**Team Eddie big Brother**_: maddycullen, Lady Blue Vampire

_**Team Edwardeselmastierno**_: Lady Blue Vampire

Espero les guste el Capítulo. Hay poca gente en los teams, espero se agreguen más ahaha. Estaré esperando sus reviews. En caso de emergencia, el **twitter** está disponible (ladybluevampire)


	4. Chapter 4

**Igual Te Quiero**

**Capítulo 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

- Entonces ¿Te irás? – Alice tenía sus hermosos ojos celestes muy abiertos, mirando con expectación la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

- Si, pero no aún. Cuando termine el Instituto y después de las vacaciones – respondió mientras se metía una palomita de maíz en la boca.

- Entonces ¡No estarás para mi cumpleaños! – gritó su hermanita. Por suerte los años de práctica no habían sido en vano y sus oídos estaban acostumbrados a los sobresaltos de la menor de los Cullen. Alice ya tenía siete años y era una preciosidad.

Tenía el pelo largo hasta la cintura, era muy oscuro, brillante, sedoso y se rizaba en las puntas. Además su pálida piel y sus grandes ojos celestes enmarcados de espesas pestañas oscuras le daban esa apariencia de delicada muñeca de porcelana que ocultaba su carácter dominante, extrovertido y travieso.

- Pero te llamaré por teléfono – respondió Edward tranquilamente. El chico tenía diecisiete y en unos cuantos meses más saldría del Instituto. Llevaba once meses de noviazgo oficial con Bella Swan y se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del planeta por tenerla como novia. Su suegro, el Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan, no estaba muy de acuerdo con su relación, ya que Bella era su única hija y habían vivido años separados y ya tenía que compartirla, pero su hermanita había conquistado el corazón del Jefe y nunca colocaba impedimentos si iba a su casa con ella. Aunque obviamente no era muy cómodo para dos adolescentes hormonales. Edward era definitivamente un chico muy popular, atractivo y amable. Varias chicas odiaban a Bella solo porque era su novia. Pero el también odiaba a algunos chicos, como Mike Newton, ya que miraban demasiado a su chica.

- Pero yo quiero que estés aquí – Alice comenzó a dar pataditas al piso con su pie, signo de que se estaba enfadando.

- Princesa – miro a su hermanita y tomándola de las manos la sentó en sus rodillas – Tu sabes que yo estudié mucho para poder entrar en la Universidad y que quiero ser doctor como papá y para eso debo irme.

- Pero yo no quiero que te vayas – dijo haciendo un puchero que hacia que se viera adorable.

- Me iré pero volveré siempre – abrazó a Alice y ella de inmediato paso sus delgados bracitos por su cuello. Había pensado incluso irse a la Universidad de Washington solo para no alejarse de su familia, pero sabía que las mejores opciones estaban más lejos. En tres meses más debía comenzar a postular y ya tendría sus opciones claras, aunque la que más le gustaba era la idea de ir a Dartmouth, ya que ahí habían ido sus padres. Había convencido a Bella para que también postulara. A pesar que no llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, estaba muy enamorado, era realmente su mitad. Se sentía complementado y Bella era la adoración de su madre, su padre y su hermana, ya que desde que habían comenzado su relación él era más alegre y más cariñoso con todos.

- Pero quiero que estés en mi cumpleaños – continuó Alice. Edward sabría que no se detendría hasta que aceptara.

- Trataré de hacer todo lo posible por venir, pero sabes que eso ya no va a depender de mí.

- Entonces te iré a ver yo, de seguro papi me lleva – Edward frenó sus ganas de reír. Estaba claro que padre lo haría, si Alice lo tenía en sus manos y hacía lo que ella pedía. Otra cosa era que su madre lo aceptara. Aunque estaba seguro que si fuera por su mamá, se irían todos juntos para el lugar donde él escogiera universidad con tal de no separarse.

Alice se acurrucó más a él, y de vez en cuando robaba una de sus palomitas de maíz. Edward sabía que sería un desafío vivir sin su hermanita.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

- Porfi Bella – Alice miró a su cuñada con sus grandes ojos abiertos de par en par, brillando emocionados. Edward rodó los ojos, sabía que su hermanita era capas de convencer a cualquiera con esa carita de cachorrito abandonado.

- ¡Está bien! – suspiró la chica. Odiaba las compras con todo su corazón, pero su cuñada era tan dulce y hacía unas caritas a las que era imposible negarse. Odiaba las compras, pero Alice quería que ella la acompañara a comprar su vestido para Navidad y uno para año nuevo. Esme también iría con ellas, y Bella no sabía que era peor, si su pequeña cuñada que de linda hada se transformaba en demonio o su suegra, dulce, tierna y cariñosa pero que comprando le recordaba el demonio de tazmania.

Miró a Edward y volvió a suspirar. Estaba enamoradísima y por primera vez en la vida se sentía completa y feliz, plena. Charlie y ella pasarían la Navidad y año Nuevo con los Cullen, sí, porque su padre, el jefe de policía Charlie Swan había sido totalmente incapaz de negarle la invitación a Alice. Así que ahora su suegra y su pequeña cuñada estaban realmente enfrascadas en hacer de ambas cenas un evento.

- No mires tanto a mi Eddie, Bells. Él no puede ir – dijo Alice con una malévola sonrisa que hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda – Es una salida ¡Solo de chicas! – terminó con un grito y un saltito.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- Creo que mis pies no podrán volver a sostenerme – dijo Bella mientras Edward la llevaba sobre su espalda.

- Pienso que estás exagerando – respondió el cobrizo mientras reía. Él conocía a la perfección a su madre y a su hermana, así que sabía que si Bella no había terminado con él después de salir de compras navideñas con ellas debía amarlo demasiado.

- ¡Edward! ¡Estuvimos doce horas en el centro comercial!

Sin poder evitarlo ambos soltaron carajadas por lo extraño de la situación. Las mujeres Cullen eran de temer.

Bajó con cuidado a su novia de su espalda mientras ella seguía riendo. En cuanto supo que estaba bien segura en el piso (Bella era increíblemente torpe) se volteo y la estrecho por la cintura.

- Te amo – dijo ella antes de que el tuviera posibilidad de hacerlo y él, con una sonriso se inclinó y comenzó a besarla. Hasta que un fuerte carraspeo los interrumpió.

- ¡Llegas tarde, Bella! – dijo con voz dura el jefe Swan, logrando que los chicos se separaran abruptamente.

- Solo me despedía de Edward, papá – respondió Bella intentando no rodar los ojos, gesto que se le había pegado de su novio.

- Disculpe por traerla tan tarde, jefe. Pero mi hermana y mi madre secuestraron a Bella y llegaron hace menos de media hora – aclaró Edward – Usted sabe como es mi hermana, probablemente Bella esté agotadísima – terminó con una risita.

En cuanto el jefe Swan escucho el "hermana" sonrió. Adoraba a la pequeña Alice, era un angelito. Era graciosa, dulce y muy agradable, y le hacía recordar a Bella y todo lo que se perdió de ella a esa edad por vivir separados. Y la realidad era, que le agradaban todos los Cullen, incluyendo a Edward. Sabía que era un chico responsable, inteligente, simpático y amaba totalmente a su hija ¿Qué padre no quisiera tener un yerno así? Pero era su deber de padre atormentarlo un poco, además era quien se llevaría a su niña después de esperar tanto tiempo por recuperarla.

- Está bien, pero Bella ya es hora que entres. Buenas noches Edward – dijo mientras reía del tartamudo "Buenas noches" que dijo el cobrizo.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

- Te ves muy bien así, papá – Bella sonrió al ver la cara de taimado de Charlie. Según él no podía "respirar" con la corbata que rodeaba su cuello. Pero se veía bastante bien con el terno que llevaba puesto. Ya era noche buena y se dirigían a la mansión para cenar con los Cullen.

Ella lucía un lindo vestido vintage, largo hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Era sencillo y solo tenía una cinta con un moñito bajo el busto y la tela era de diseño simple. Era cómodo, casual y le encantaba. En cuanto se estacionaron frente a la mansión quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¡Vaya! – fue lo único que salió de la boca de Charlie.

- A Esme le encanta la Navidad – añadió Bella. La mansión estaba llena de luces y figuras decorativas como renos, santas y estrellas. Se dirigieron a la entrada, pero antes de que tocaran la puerta esta se abrió, permitieron que vieran a Alice. Ella tenía su largo pelo tomado en una simple cola de caballo alta. Y vestía un hermoso vestido de un solo hombro color palo rosa. Se veía sencillamente hermosa.

- ¡Hola! ¡Los estábamos esperando! ¿Les gustó la decoración? ¡Yo ayudé a mamá! – dijo todo eso sin tomarse siquiera un respiro. Abrazó a Bella, aunque Alice solo llegaba hasta un poco por debajo de los hombros y sin esperar que su cuñada la abrazara salto donde Charlie y lo apretujó en un fuerte abrazo - ¡Tío Charlie!

Los tres rieron y entraron a la casa, que por dentro tenía una decoración más sobria, solo en tonos dorados, mientras que afuera todo era de muchos colores. Esme vestía un sencillo vestido azul y su pelo caramelo caía suelto en ondas marcadas. Lucía tan feliz y alegre como siempre y los llevó a comedor. Carlisle se veía realmente elegante con su terno de corte simple, era oscuro y tenía una graciosa corbata de renos. Y Edward…Bella sintió que se atragantaba y perdía la respiración cuando lo vio. Estaba sencillo, como siempre, solo con unos pantalones negros y una camisa gris marengo, casi negra. Su pelo, que estaba bastante largo estaba muy, muy despeinado y eso solo hacía que a Bella le dieran unas incontrolables ganas de meter sus manos ahí y despeinarlo aun más. En cuanto la vio se acercó y le dio un breve beso a su novia y luego saludo a su suegro.

Cenaron tranquilamente, entre conversaciones y anécdotas de la pequeña Alice. Sin duda ella era la alegría de la casa y la regalona de todos. Cuando terminaron el postre se fueron al salón a beber café. Alice ya se estaba quedando dormida así que Edward la tomo en brazos y la llevó con él al salón y se sentó con ella en sus piernas, y a su lado Bella. Los padres de ambos jóvenes conversaban amenamente y todo fue lindo. Eran como una gran familia y Bella era feliz de que su padre ahora tuviera mas amigos.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

El año nuevo paso, con otra cena en la casa de los Cullen. Alice había lucido un hermoso y vaporoso vestido que la hacía lucir como una princesa. Comieron rieron y disfrutaron de pasar esa noche juntos. Pero con el año nuevo también vinieron las postulaciones para las universidades, exámenes y un montón de trabajos por hacer.

Edward sentía que apenas veía a Bella, ya que solo lo hacían en el Instituto y los días sábados, pero en todo momento estaban estudiando. Alice había entrado a clases de ballet y lo agradecía enormemente, porque no le permitía concentrarse ya que estaba todo el tiempo obligándolo a jugar con ella.

La primera semana de Abril llegaron las cartas de aceptación y con mucha felicidad comprobó que Bella también había sido aceptada en Dartmouth, así que se irían juntos a Nuevo Hampshire. Sus padres habían realizado una cena para celebrarlo, y Charlie también había asistido. Sus amigos, Emmett y Rosalie, que se habían hecho novios hace apenas un mes habían decidido irse juntos a Seattle y estudiarían allí. A Edward aún le parecía extraño que sus mejores amigos fueran novios, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando, además que se seguían comportando de la misma forma; Emmett como un idiota y Rose como una víbora. Pero así los quería.

Renné había llamado a Bella para felicitarla cada 5 minutos en cuanto se entero de la noticia, y eso ya estaba sacando de quicio a su novia. Charlie les había preguntado si vivirían juntos y Bells había respondido antes que él un seguro "sí" y el tan solo había dicho "muy bien" y se fue a dormir. Así que ahora ambos estaban buscando un departamento económico para irse a vivir, juntos.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

- ¿Me llamarás siempre? – pregunto Alice mirando a Edward. Hoy se iban a New Hampshire, ya que entraban a la Universidad la próxima semana. Habían encontrado con comodo y lindo departamento con Bella, muy cerca del campus. Ya estaban matriculados y con todos los papeles listos. Habían salidos oficialmente del Instituto, asistido a su baile de graduación y tenido vacaciones. Ahora llegaba el momento de irse. Su madre, Esme, había estado llorando desde hacia una semana y lo miraba con una nostalgia infinita. Su padre, Carlisle, estaba que no podía más del orgullo, sobre todo porque el estudiaría medicina igual que él. Y Alice…ella no quería que se fuera, había llorado y rogado, después había entendido, pero quería que de alguna extraña forma la fuera a visitar todos los días a pesar de que vivirían a kilómetros de distancia. Para él tampoco era fácil irse de su casa, era muy unido con su familia y era algo difícil de hacer, pero saber que estaría con Bella lo animaba bastante.

- Te llamaré todo los días antes de que te duermas – dijo dando un besito en la frente de su hermanita. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenian que marcharse – Te amo, cuida a los papás.

- También te amo Eddie – apenas conteniendo las lagrimas, alice lo abrazo mas fuerte.

**.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

.

**Team Hermanos Adorables:** Miss Variete, Lady Blue Vampire, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen

**Team Eddie big Brother:** maddycullen, Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen

**Team Edwardeselmastierno:** Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen

**Team Edwardesunmango:** JosWeasleyC

**N/A:**se que he demorado, pero no estaba de muchos ánimos para actualizar. A este fic le queda un capítulo y epílogo. Cuidense. Pronto trataré de actualizar mis demás historias (conocen a alguien que se maneje bien en photoshop? pero bien de verdad? necesito portadas para mis fics u.u) ¡Espero sus reviews!

(imágenes en el blog)


	5. Chapter 5

**Igual te Quiero**

Capítulo 5

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward suspiró y se apretó más al cuerpo de su novia. Hacía frío y afuera llovía fuertemente, lo que menos quería era ir a clases. Tenía deseos de quedarse durmiendo hasta tarde, tomar desayuno en la cama y después darse un relajante baño de tina, obviamente todo acompañado de Bella. Sin embargo su hermosa novia tenía clases de Redacción Literaria y él de Anatomía. Así que lo único que quedaba por hacer era levantarse y hacer el desayuno para que Bella pudiera dormir un poquito más.

Cuando tuvo todo listo y luego de comer algo fue a su dormitorio y despertó a su novia.

- Cariño, me voy a clases. Te dejé el desayuno listo – dijo mientras besaba su frente.

- Gracias, te amo mi vida, suerte en tus clases – terminó con voz somnolienta.

Todos los lunes eran así. Edward tenía sus primeras clases a las 10 de la mañana, mientras que las de Bella comenzaban a las 11.30, por lo que el dejaba el desayuno listo para ella. Tenían una vida fácil viviendo juntos. Ambos se encargaban de las cosas de la casa y eran bastante ordenados. Obviamente tenían peleas, pero que eran solo pequeñas discusiones que se arreglaban con apasionadas reconciliaciones. Esme llamaba todos los días y por lo general hablaba más con Bella que con él, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo le daban celos ¡Él era su hijo! Lo bueno era que sabía que la mayor parte de su conversación giraba en torno a él. Además, por lo menos, su hermanita siempre prefería conversar con él. De las cosas que Edward más extrañaba de su casa sin duda la primera en la lista era Alice. No escucharla reír por cualquier cosa, que no entrara a su cuarto solo para mostrarle algún dibujo o que no se fuera a dormir con él porque tenía miedo, hacía que se diera cuenta de cuanto amaba a su hermanita. Extrañaba cada uno de sus berrinches, por más loco que sonara y hasta extrañaba verla manipular a su padre. También extrañaba la comida de su mama, y no es que Bella o él cocinaran mal, pero a veces tenían que comer en la Universidad y allí la comida no era muy buena. Extrañaba que lo recibiera con un beso cuando volvía del Instituto y sobre todo extrañaba sus abrazos y consejos. También añoraba a su padre, en especial sus conversaciones y los sabios consejos que siempre le daba.

Pero de eso se trataba crecer. Y aunque estaba feliz de la nueva libertad que tenía y de vivir con su novia, extrañaba a su familia.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Princesa, Edward te dijo que no podría venir. Tenía una prueba muy importante – dijo Carlisle abrazando a su hija. Había algo que no soportaba y eso era que sus hijos sufrieran, en especial su princesita.

- ¡Pero es mi cumpleaños! – Alice no podía comprender que su hermano no estaba en su fiesta. Él siempre estaba con ella en su cumpleaños.

- Pero el vive lejos ahora – continuo Carlisle tomándola en brazos intentando no arrugar su vestido. La pequeña estaba muy triste, y aunque su fiesta era totalmente de princesas y ya habían llegado todos los invitados, parecía que Alice no tenía ganas de celebrar nada.

Cuando bajaron al primer piso y fueron al patio, soltó a su pequeña de ahora nueve años que sonrió levemente y fue donde sus amigas y pronto estaban jugando. Carlisle fue a donde estaba su esposa y la abrazó por la espalda. La decoración era elegante y linda, y todos los niños parecían felices jugando y comiendo. Habían contratado personal para que se dedicara a atender a los niños, divertirlos y cuidarlos. Estos estaban vestidos de bufones y hacían figuras con globos, pintaban las caritas de los pequeños y jugaban con ellos. Cerca ya de las 5 de la tarde era hora de que Alice apagara la velita de su torta. Todos los niños estaban sentados en la mesa, expectantes y preparados para cantar el "cumpleaños feliz". Alice daba pequeños saltitos en su asiento muy emocionada. Un chico se acercaba con la torta por la espalda de Alice y en cuanto estuvo al lado de la pequeña, la depositó en la mesa.

- Feliz Cumpleaños – dijo el chico. La pequeña desvió la mirada de su hermosa torta de cumpleaños para mirarlo.

- ¡Eddie! – gritó emocionada saltando a los brazos de su hermano. Edward estrechó con fuerzas el pequeño cuerpo de la niña.

- Feliz cumpleaños princesa – besó su frente y la volvió a sentar en la silla – Ahora debes pedir tu deseo y soplar la velita.

Los niños entonaron la canción de cumpleaños y cuando terminaron una alegre Alice sopló la vela en forma de nueve. No tuvo que pedir un deseo ¡Su hermano ya estaba ahí y era lo que más quería!

.

.

- ¿Por qué Bella no vino? – pregunto por segunda vez.

- Alice, ya te dije que era porque estamos en periodo de pruebas, yo me voy mañana, vine solo para estar contigo hoy – dijo mientras la abrazaba. La pequeña se había negado a dormir en su dormitorio porque quería aprovechar al máximo a su hermano. Así que ahora estaban los dos metidos en la cama de Edward.

- Que aburrido, yo quería verla – dijo mientras se acurrucaba más al cuerpo de su hermano.

- Vendremos para Navidad – dijo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- Para eso falta mucho – la voz de Alice ya era apenas un murmullo.

- Lo sé – dijo el cobrizo cayendo presa del sueño.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Y su hermana me odia – terminó de decir Alice. Estaba sentada al lado de Bella y le contaba todos los sucesos ocurridos desde que se habían ido.

- ¿Entonces no son novios? – preguntó Bella tratando de evitar reír. Carlisle, Edward e incluso Charlie miraban con molestia a ambas mujeres y la conversación que ellas tenían.

- No porque Jane casi no deja que Alec se me acerque – dijo la niña con molestia. Esme reía suavemente y evitó rodar los ojos porque Alice podía verla y se molestaría.

- Eso está bien, eres muy pequeña para tener novio – soltó Edward ya si poder contenerse. Su hermanita de solo nueve años hablando de novios ¡El mundo se había vuelto loco! ¿Cómo su padre permitía esas cosas?

- Tu hermano tiene razón Alice, ya lo habíamos hablado – añadió Carlisle – Dijimos que solo ibas a tener novio cuando fueras mayor y si tus notas en el colegio eran buenas.

Esme y Alice rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo y Bella rió. Su pequeña cuñada tendría una adolescencia difícil con un padre y un hermano tan sobreprotector.

- A cenar – dijo Esme para cortar la que podría ser una nueva discusión con la pequeña, ya que su hija tenía un temperamento bastante particular y odiaba que le prohibieran cosas. Además era Navidad, lo que menos quería era una pelea.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Tendremos que ir a Seattle – dijo Alice mientras seguía mirando unos diseños en su notebook.

- Allie ¿no crees que estás exagerando un poco? – el cobrizo miró a su hermana con el seño fruncido. Él ya tenía 22 y la que fue su pequeña hermanita ya tenía 14 y era toda una adolescente. Seguía siendo pequeña, pero sin duda mucho más alta que antes. Su cabello caía liso por sus hombros y era de un negro brillante, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por tupidas pestañas oscuras y sus cejas tenían una forma perfecta que lucía espectacular con sus finos rasgos faciales. Era muy parecida a Esme, pero sin duda los ojos eran iguales a los de su padre. Vestía muy a la moda y a pesar de solo tener 14, era una de las chicas más populares del Instituto.

- Mira Edward, si quieres que esto sea perfecto debes hacerme caso en todo lo que te diga – el chico solo pudo suspirar apesadumbrado. Obedecer a su hermana podía ser bueno…a la vez que fatídico.

Había llegado hace una semana de sus bien merecidas vacaciones de verano y pronto sería su cumpleaños numero veintitrés. Sin embargo estaba pidiendo la ayuda de su hermana por otras razones. Con Bella seguían juntos, a su novia le quedaba solo un año y su tesis para terminar su carrera y él, el segundo semestre debía comenzar su internado en el Hospital que pertenecía a Darmouth*. Su relación había pasado por altos y bajos, buenos y malos momentos. Sin embargo, se seguían amando como el primer día. Tenían una cuenta en el banco en común, donde ahorraban para comprarse una casa o departamento en cuanto salieran de la Universidad y ya tuvieran trabajo. Por eso es que Edward quería pedirle matrimonio. Obviamente no se casarían mañana, ni en un mes. Quería hacer las cosas con tiempo. Sabía que su madre, suegra y hermana se morían por planear una boda por todo lo alto y para eso necesitaban tiempo, además que era lo que Bella se merecía, ser una completa princesa por un día. Además ¿para que retrasar lo inevitable? Él sabía que ella era la mujer de su vida con la que quería estar por siempre, quería ser el padre de sus hijos y el único hombre en hacerle el amor.

Así que, había pedido ayuda a su hermana para planear la pedida de mano y que le asesorara con la compra del anillo.

- Pero ¿por qué tenemos que ir a Seattle? – preguntó un poco enfurruñado. Su hermana era una adicta a las compras y tenía la leve impresión de que lo haría recorrer toda la ciudad.

- Porque en Port Angels no hay "Tiffany" – dijo como si fuera obvio – Debe ser un anillo especial, que perdure por siempre. Creo que mamá querrá que como anillo de bodas uses la misma alianza que ella usó con papá, pero el de compromiso debe ser más especial, más de ustedes dos.

Edward no pudo contradecirla porque tenía razón. Además por alguna extraña razón en la única persona que confiaba para esto era ella. Sabía que si le decía a su mamá se emocionaría tanto que no podría disimular, y su padre estaba muy ocupado. Emmett había ido con Rosalie a California por una semana y Jasper, el hermano menor de Emmett era muy joven aún. Bueno, mayor que Alice, pero ella era experta en hacer "eventos" y tenía buenas ideas.

- Bien, entonces tendremos que ir durante un fin de semana – dijo un poco apesadumbrado.

- Tendrás que inventarle una excusa a Bella, para que no sospeche – dijo Alice observándolo – Tal vez ella solo quiera ir para ir a alguna librería, pero tal vez hable con Charlie para pedirle que él la invite a la Reserva a pescar o algo así, como un día padre hija.

- ¿Y qué le diremos a mamá? – preguntó Edward.

- Mamá es fácil, solo queremos pasar un fin de semanas de hermanos y yo quiero hacer compras. Papá ni siquiera preguntará, solo te pedirá que me vigiles – el chico no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras su hermana rodaba los ojos. Carlisle se había vuelto realmente sobreprotector con su hija, pero es que era muy hermosa y había muchos chicos interesados en ella. Edward también se preocupaba, pero al estar lejos había comprendido que aunque no lo quisiera su hermanita crecería y esperaba solo que no tomara decisiones precipitadas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Edward sentía que el anillo pesaba un kilo dentro de su bolsillo. Estaba con Bella, en su prado. Era un atardecer hermoso, el cielo estaba entre colores celestes y rosados, corría una leve brisa pero no hacía frío. Alice le había dicho que hiciera una propuesta en un restaurant o de alguna forma más romántica, sin embargo se mantuvo en su idea de pedírselo en el prado. Era simple, como ellos y se sentiría como y más tranquilo, además que así sería solo algo entre ellos dos.

- Bella – dijo mientras la estrechaba más entre sus brazos. Él estaba con las piernas abiertas y ella estaba entre ellas, apoyada en su pecho.

- Si amor – dijo acurrucándose más en su novio.

- Te amo, mucho – de inmediato una sonrisa se instaló en los labios de ella – Quiero pasar mi vida entera contigo.

Antes que ella le respondiera el colocó el fino anillo frente a ella. Todos los diamantes brillaron lanzando luces de todos los colores. Bella ahogó un grito totalmente sorprendida.

- Se que eres mi alma gemela, es contigo con quien quiero tener hijos, tener un hogar, con quien quiero vivir toda mi vida ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa? – Edward estaba tan nervioso que temblaba ligeramente, solo esperaba que Bella dijera que si. Sin embargo de sus labios no salía palabra alguna.

Cuando Edward reaccionó estaba tirado en el pasto del prado, con Bella sobre él, repartiendo besos por su cara.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te amo! – dijo entre lagrimas y risa la chica.

Edward sabía que recordarían por siempre ese día.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

- Tenemos todo listo – dijo Alice sonriendo. Ella tenía dieciséis y era una hermosa chica. Se había cortado el pelo, y estaba disparado en negros mechones en todas direcciones. Se veía preciosa.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad. Sin ustedes no se que hubiera hecho – dijo Bella tragándose sus lágrimas. Tenía veinticuatro años, cumplido hace un par de semanas. Ya había terminado con honores su carrera, igual que Edward. Con el dinero que habían ahorrado y con parte de lo que ella había recibido de herencia al morir su abuela, habían comprado un lindo departamento con tres habitaciones en Port Angels. Ella había encontrado trabajo como Asistente Editorial en esa ciudad y Edward, a pesar que también era médico recién titulado había obtenido un puesto en el Hospital en cuanto envió su solicitud. Jóvenes, recién egresados, con trabajo y casa propia ¿Podían pedir algo mejor? Así que sin dilación habían decidido casarse. Lo harían en Noviembre y pospondrían su Luna de Miel hasta el verano ya que habían comenzado hace poco en sus trabajos como para pedir permiso. También habían decidido en Noviembre, porque Alice estaba de cumpleaños en Octubre y siempre hacía una gran fiesta, era injusto opacarla por su matrimonio siendo que ella era la que más se había esforzado en la organización.

- Bella, no te pongas sentimental todavía, falta mucho por hacer aún – dijo Alice como si nada verificando en su computadora las personas que habían enviado mails para confirmar su asistencia a la boda.

Sus padres habían decidido correr con todos los gastos ellos, y se no querían hacer algo sencillo para sus hijos.

- ¿Qué planeas para tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Bella tratando de desviar la atención de su inminente boda. Solo veían los fines de semana a Forks, siempre y cuando Edward no tuviera turno y ella no tuviera tanto trabajo.

- Bella…tengo, ains, mira – dijo Alice mirándola. Bella se sorprendió porque muy, muy pero muy rara vez había visto a su cuñada nerviosa.

- Alice, puedes confiar en mí. Sabes que si es algo personal no se lo contaré a Edward – dijo tomando una de sus delgadas y delicadas manos.

- Me gusta Jasper – soltó de pronto. Bella abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. El menor de los Hale ya tenía veinte años recién cumplidos. Era alto, rubio y con unos hermosos ojos grises. Era guapo, inteligente y muy tranquilo. Ya estaba en su segundo año de Universidad en Seattle, cursando Antropología.

- ¡Vaya! Jamás lo imaginé, nunca demostraste nada – dijo Bella rememorando todos los momentos en que los había visto juntos y solo se veían como dos viejos amigos de familia.

- Es que…antes no me gustaba, pero ahora…no sé – dijo la joven mordiéndose el labio.

- Creo que harían una buena pareja, él es muy tranquilo y tu muy hiperactiva. Le darías la energía que le fata a su vida y el te daría tranquilidad – añadió Bella sonriendo.

Alice sonrió complacida con la respuesta de su cuñada. La quería mucho y era muy feliz de que Edward la tuviera a ella. Eran la pareja perfecta y con los años la veía como una hermana mayor. Y si, le había intentado cambiar el look mil veces por algo más fashion, pero realmente era hermosa y su estilo "sencillo" le quedaba a la perfección.

- No le digas nada a Edward, quiero decírselo yo – añadió antes de darle una sonrisa pícara a su cuñada. Bella suspiró. Una cosa era que su futuro esposo dijera que aceptaba que Alice estaba grande y sería normal que tuviera novio…otra era que esto fuera una realidad

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Team Hermanos Adorables:** Miss Variete, Lady Blue Vampire, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen

**Team Eddie big Brother**: maddycullen, Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen

**Team Edwardeselmastierno**: Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Strangeeers, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen

**Team Edwardesunmango**: JosWeasleyC, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**N/A:** Perdón la demora, espero les guste el capítulo y me dejen reviews :D. Recuerden agregarme a twitter :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Igual te Quiero**

**Capítulo 6**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Había cosas que a Alice la molestaban. Y definitivamente una de ellas era la cara de babosas que colocaban sus compañeras cuando Edward la iba a buscar al colegio.

Sabía que su hermano era guapo, si parecía un modelo de pasarela con su altura y musculatura perfecta, para que hablar de su bello rostro y que su cabello indomable le daba ese aspecto de chico rudo. Además de que se vestía bastante bien y era realmente amable. Así que la adolescente se apresuró a llegar donde su hermano mayor la esperaba con los brazos abiertos para recibirlo con un abrazo.

- Hola pequeña – dijo Edward mientras con una mano alborotaba el ahora corto cabello de su hermana. Alice había tenido una pequeña crisis donde quería y según ella "necesitaba" un cambio de look radical. Por lo que había decidido cortar su largo cabello oscuro y dejarse un corte moderno y alocado. Al principio había sido realmente extraño, pero se veía más hermosa si era posible ya que se resaltaban todos sus delicados rasgos faciales.

- ¡Vámonos! – dijo mientras se salía de sus brazos y se subía al auto. Edward rodó los ojos y se fue al lado del piloto, para posteriormente subirse.

- ¿Por qué estás molesta? – preguntó con cuidado.

- No estoy molesta, pero me crispa los nervios ver como las chicas del instituto se te quedan mirando con cara de babosas, igual que cuando viene a buscarme papá.

Edward evitó con todas sus fuerzas no reír, porque sabía que Alice se molestaría y enojada era un total demonio, algo que él no comprendía ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía enojarse tanto?

- Bueno, tú sabes que voy a casarme y que no tengo interés en ninguna de tus amiguitas – aclaró el cobrizo.

- Lo sé, tonto. Pero de todas formas es algo horrible e incomodo. Si vinieras a buscarme con Bella y todos mis compañeros se quedarían mirándola y pensando quizás que cosas – levantó las cejas para dale énfasis a sus palabras y con gusto vio como su hermano fruncía el seño – Te aseguro que te molestarías.

- Si, si, tienes razón – dijo aligerando un poco sus manos que habían apretado con fuerza el volante del auto.

- Siempre la tengo – aclaró la chica con una sonrisa.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- No lo sé, Edward. Usa tu imaginación – dijo ya con voz.

- ¡Pero no sé que regalarle! – respondió un poco exasperado el cobrizo. En una semana más era el increíble cumpleaños numero diecisiete de Alice, y su madre estaba como loca terminando los preparativos. Sería una gran fiesta, porque a diferencia de las demás chicas, los dieciséis años de Alice los había celebrado yéndose de vacaciones por toda Europa, así que recién ahora haría la que por lo general era la gran fiesta. Esme estaba muy emocionada de organizar la fiesta de su hija y Carlisle estaba pasando por una especie de depresión ya que su niñita estaba grande. Bella estaba nerviosa por su inminente boda, pero ya todo estaba listo y solo faltaba que se casaran, así que se estaba encargando, junto con su prometido, a recibir los regalos y enviar las correspondientes tarjetas de agradecimiento. La realidad era que no habían llegado muchos ya que aun faltaba un mes para la boda. Pero tenía su nuevo trabajo así que se entretenía bastante.

Edward por su parte estaba teniendo serios problemas para encontrar un regalo para su hermana. La chica ya lo tenía todo y ropa…no era una opción. Sus padres le regalarían el auto, un Porsche Turbo Amarillo, sus abuelos le regalarían joyería exclusiva y Bella le había comprado unos zapatos que Alice moría por tener. Así que no sabía que hacer.

- Amor, debes ayudarme – dijo mientras, dando un suspiro, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su futura esposa.

- Edward, debes regalarle algo que te nazca del corazón, eres quien más la conoce – dijo la castaña sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cobrizo pelo de su novio. Ambos estaban en su departamento en PortAngels, ya que estaban trabajando.

- ¡Es que no se que darle! Ya le he regalado de todo amor, te juro que no me quedan ideas – hundió su cara en el regazo de su chica mientras se deleitaba con las caricias que esta le daba.

- No sé, tal vez un cuadro, un peluche gigante, un viaje, una ida al spa, una gifcard, un perrito, una cartera… – antes de que pudiera continuar la cabeza de Edward se levantó rápidamente con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Eres un genio! – gritó antes de estrellar sus labios con los de ella y darle un apasionado beso.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Alice estaba nerviosa. En realidad estaba muy, muy nerviosa. Hoy era su fiesta y aunque todo estaba listo, no podía tranquilizarse. ¿Y si algo iba mal? Todo Forks esperaba este acontecimiento y no quería quedar mal ante nadie, pero lo que más le importaba es que Jasper estaría ahí. Se conocían desde bebes, pero él era mayor y ya estaba en la Universidad. Recordaba muy bien que cuando era pequeña se ponía celosa cada vez que Rosalie (la mejor amiga de Edward) y Jasper iban a su casa, odiaba que otra chica se le acercara a su hermano y que otro niño que no fuera ella tuviera la atención de él. Con los años lo supero, incluso siempre le pedía a consejos a Rose, era como otra hermana para ella y la quería casi tanto como a Bella. Pero todo con Jasper fue especial. Cuando Edward se fue a la Universidad le encargó al hermano pequeño de su mejor amiga que cuidara a su hermanita y que no la dejara sola y obviamente el chico, como caballero que es, obedeció a su amigo. Así que siempre almorzaban juntos y le ayudaba en historia. Durante un tiempo no paso nada, para Alice solo era un chico más, pero con el tiempo comenzó a gustarle. Pero siempre lo dejó ahí, guardó sus sentimientos. Él era mayor, además tenía una novia, una chica llamada Maria, que era de su edad y muy linda y simpática.

Pero todo había cambiado hace casi dos años, cuando él le contó que había terminado con María, en la Universidad se habían dado cuenta que su amor no era tan fuerte como creían y que conocer a otras personas era lo mejor para ellos. Jasper y ella hablaban casi todos los días por msn y cuando el viajaba a Forks (que era prácticamente todos los fines de semana porque estudiaba en Seattle) se trataban de ver, ir al cine o cosas por el estilo. Con el tiempo ya no solo le gustaba, si no que se sentía realmente enamorada de Jasper, era como un Caballero de Brillante armadura que venía a rescatarla siempre. Pero había cosas que sabía, y una de ellas era que Jasper jamás se le declararía, no porque fuera un cobarde (en el caso de que el tuviera los mismos sentimientos por ella) si no porque creería que está traicionando a Edward. Así que había decidido que hoy se le declararía. Si él no sentía lo mismo por ella le pediría que dejaran de verse y así poder olvidarlo. Y cuando Alice Cullen tomaba una decisión, lo hacía.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – dijo su madre mientras entraba a su dormitorio. Esme llevaba un lindo vestido verde esmeralda, largo y que se adheria exquisitamente a sus curvas.

- ¡Tú también mami! – respondió Alice emocionada. Ambas mujeres se abrazaron y se dispusieron a bajar la escalera. Al final de esta las esperaba Carlisle, que se veía guapísimo en su terno negro azabache con corbata verde esmeralda, haciendo juego con el vestido de su esposa. Sonrió al ver a su hija, era difícil para un padre aceptar con sus niños ya han crecido, pero no le quedaba más que entender la realidad. Alice vestía un hermoso vestido plateado, con el que sencillamente resplandecía más que nunca. Cuando sus dos hermosas mujeres estuvieron a su lado las abrazo y beso sus frentes.

- ¡Vamos papi! ¡Tengo que hacer mi entrada! – gritó emocionada su pequeña mientras daba saltitos. Había una parte que había oscurecido intencionalmente donde se estaba dando un espectaculo de rayos lasers. Cuanto estos se apagaron una proyección de fuegos artificiles apareció y entre ellos Alice, logrando que todos quienes estaban ahí gritaran emocionados.

Alice miró buscando a sus amigas y en un rincón pudo ver a Edward mirandola con una gran sonrisa mientras una hermosa Bella agitaba su mano saludándola.

Bailo, comió y disfruto como nunca, su fiesta había sido un éxito y todos se lo estaban pasando en grande.

- ¡felicidades pequeña! – dijo una voz que ella conocia muy sonrisa inconsciente se poso en sus labios cuando se volteo para saludar a Jasper. Conversaron durante un rato cuando decidió que era ahora o nunca.

- ¿Podemos hablar … um en pivado? – el chico asintió y se fueron a un extremo del patio donde no había nadie.

- dime pequeña ¿Te pasa algo – Jasper se sentía nervioso, sabía que algo ocurriría.

- Pasa que me gustas, Jasper. No, no me gustas. Creo que te amo y he estado esperandote por mucho tiempo – dijo Alice antes de acobardarse. Sentía que su mundo se derrumbaría, Jasper no le decía nada, tan solo la miraba en shock. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero antes de que alguna cayera…unas fuertes manos la tomaron de su rostro y unos delicados labios se posaron sobre los de ella.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Luego de cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a la joven sus padres le entregaron la llaves de su nuevo auto cn el que Alice se emocionó un montón porque era una sorpresa y aunque habían intentado ocultarla ella había descubierto que sería un auto, pero no cual. Sus abuelos le regalaron un hermoso set de joyería de diamante, Bella unos hermosos zapatos que ella tanto añoraba, pero por primera vez tener un montón de cosas no opacaba lo feliz que se sentía ¡Tambien le gustaba a Jasper! Eso la tenía un poco en las nubes.

- ¡Falto yo hermanita – dijo Edward apareciendo de pronto con una caja verde con cinta anaranjada en sus manos. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Tan distraida estaba que había olvidado uno de los regalos más especiales.

- ¡Gracias! ¿Qué es? – preguntó acercándose a él, pero Edward retiro con cuidado la caja de sus manos.

- Mira, debes levantar la tapa y mirar, sin quitarme la caja – Alice de inmediato se acerco, ella era demasiado curiosa y no podía aguantar quedarse con la duda. En cuanto levantó la tapa miró dentro de la caja y lanzó un gritito. Luego de meter ambas manos dentro sacó un hermoso y pequeño perrito negro.

- ¡Edward es tan lindo – el cachorro la miró y langueteo su cara, contento con su nueva dueña.

- Es linda, es una hembra.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

- ¿¡Y no encontraste otro día para decírmelo! ¿¡Tenía que ser hoy! – grito un colerico Edward mientras agitaba en su mano la que se suponía que tenía que ser su corbata.

- Niños, no griten – dijo Esme calmadamente mientras dejaba la ropa de Edward ordenada sobre su cama. Pronto tenía que ir donde Bella para ayudarla, pero ahora le había dado timpo con su madre para que conversaran y ella quería pasar tiempo con su hijo antes que este fuese un hombre casado. Pero Alice había decidido que ese era el mejor momento para contarle a Edward que estaba saliendo con Jasper. Sonrió. Ella sabía que ambos eran el uno para el otro, y confiaba que el rubio fuera capás de cuidar a su hija. Aunque en momentos como este se preguntaba si Jasper podría cuidarse de si mismo.

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? ¡Jasper es mucho mayor que tú! – siguió gritando Edward. Si había cosas con la que Edward era intolerante era con Bella y su hermanita.

- Lo siento mucho hermanito pero ya estamos saliendo y no hay nada que puedas hacer – dijo Alice calmadamente. Antes de que Edward replicara gritó – ¡Falta una hora para la boda! ¡Debemos apresurarnos!

Con esa frase la pequeña logro distraer al cobrizo que comenzo a abrocharse la camisa mientras caminaba nervioso por su habitación. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado y en cuanto Alice verificó que su hermano estuviera listo lo dejó con su padre y Emmett para ir a Bella que debía estar con ataque de nervios.

.

.

En cuanto el sacerdote dijo "puede besar a la novia" ambos jóvenes se acercaron rapidamente para sellar su compromiso con un beso de amor. Para ellos la ceremonia había sido realmente rápida, todo había pasado como un borron. ´Cuando terminaron el beso se quedaron unos segundos mirandose a los ojos, hasta que Bella escuchó a su madre y Esme sollozar mientras Alice decía algo sobre unas fotos. Así que aunque no quería, el nuevo matrimonio Cullen-Swan se volteo hacia el publico presente en la boda para recibir las felicitaciones correspondientes. Luego de recibir besos y abrazos de su familia y amigos tuvieron que ir a sacarse las fotos. Edward amaba a su hermana pero en momentos como estos quería matarla, solo deseaba estar unos minutos a solas con Bella. Se veía tan hermosa y radiante que él no creía que estuviera allí, todo parecía un magnifico y hermoso sueño.

- Ahora se quedarán aquí un rato mientras todos los invitados se acomodan en sus mesas en el patio. La decoración quedó hermosa, se sorprenderan – terminó Alice dando un saltito mientras sonreía y salía a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

- Te ves hermosa señora Cullen – logro por fin formular una frase Edward. Bella se volteo a mirarlo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos chocolate brillando intensamente.

- Tu tambien te vez muy guapo, señor Swan – dijo ella, haciendo que ambos rieran mientras se abrazaban.

- Te amo – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego fundirse en un beso romantico que demostraba todo su amor y un nuevo inicio, juntos.

.

.

- Así que ¿son novios? – preguntó Edward a su hermana mientras giraban por lapista de baile.

- No en realidad – respondió ella recargandose en el pecho del cobrizo.

- ¿Entonces? No permitiré que Jasper se aproveche de ti. Eres aún muy… – Antes de que continuara Alice lo calló con una mirada.

- Yo le dije que no, quiero que vayamos lento, con calma. Que nos conozcamos de toda la vida no significa que estemos hechos para ser una pareja.

- Me sorprende lo madura que eres a veces enana. Aún me sorprende que Paris aún no haya muerto – dijo sonriendo mientras estrechaba con un poco más de fuerza a su hermanita.

- Es porque cuido a mi perrita, Edward. Tiene la mejor comida, la mejor ropa, los mejores accesorios – sonrió pensando en su pug negra que probablemente dormía en su dormitorio – Es probablemente uno de los mejores regalos que me has hecho.

- Lo se – dijo besando su frente mientras reían – Te extrañaré, hermanita.

- Edward, no porque te hayas casado te desharás de mi – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa la joven.

.

.

**Fin**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Team Hermanos Adorables:<strong> Miss Variete, Lady Blue Vampire, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Yara Black Clearwater, Heather Doll

**Team Eddie big Brother**: maddycullen, Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Heather Doll

**Team Edwardeselmastierno**: Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Strangeeers, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Heather Doll

**Team Edwardesunmango**: JosWeasleyC, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen,

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **y colorín colorado...espero les haya gustado el final. Este fic sería un One shot, y por petición de ustedes se siguió alargando, pero ya los personajes se distanciaban para empezar su propio camino. Era más bien un fic familiar, sin entrar tanto en la trama de las parejas, por hizo no le coloqué tanto énfasis al matrimonio, espero se entienda. Las fotos ya están en el blog. Espero esta semana poder actualizar todos los fics. Esperaré sus reviews. Ya saben, pueden agregarme a facebook, aparezco como Fer Blue & en Twitter como ladybluevampire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Igual Te Quiero**

**Epílogo**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

Esme miraba con una gran sonrisa la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Alice mecía con cuidado y cariño el pequeño bultito rosa de sus brazos, que ya no lloraba, si no que dormía angelicalmente.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó entrando al salón. Alice se volteo y la miró con una sonrisa tranquila pero deslumbrante.

- Si, solo estaba un poco ansiosa. Es demasiado mimada, solo quiere estar en brazos – dijo mientras besaba levemente a la bebe en sus brazos.

Si había algo que había conmocionado la vida de los Cullen había sido esa pequeña bebe. Habían pasado exactamente dos años del matrimonio de Bella y Edward, y esa pequeña bebe solo tenía cuatro meses de nacida. Todo había sido un completo caos desde el día en que Bella había descubierto que esperaba a esa bebe. Si su esposo antes era sobreprotector, ahora definitivamente no había palabra que pudiera describirlo.

- Me sorprende que tu hermano no haya llamado aún, ya ha pasado casi una hora de que se fueron.

- Si, pero hoy es una ocasión especial y estaba emocionado por salir con Bella, solos. Creo que solo por un par de horas dejará de ser un exagerado.

Alice acaricio el delicado cabello cobrizo de su sobrina. En un principio no le había agradado mucho eso de ser tía, le daba miedo que ahora que su hermano tenía su propia familia se olvidara de ella. Pero con el tiempo no había hecho más que emocionarse. Además ella estudiaba en Seattle, y los fines de semana que no los pasaba en Forks se iba donde Edward y Bella, en PortAngels. Ayudo a decorar el dormitorio y escoger la ropa de la pequeña Rennesme y la fue la tercera persona en tomarla en brazos. Según Bella, la niña la adoraba y parece que era verdad, siempre le regalaba esas adorables sonrisas desdentadas.

- ¿Y Jasper? – preguntó Esme mientras observaba a su nieta con adoración.

- Está estudiando, tiene un certamen pasado mañana – para Alice todo iba de maravilla. Estaba estudiando "Diseño de Modas" en Seattle, tenía muy buenos amigos y amigas, su perrita Paris seguía tan hermosa y adorable como siempre y su relación con Jasper iba viento en popa. Lo único que lamentaba era no poder pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera con su sobrina ¡que rápido crecía!

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono, y Alice no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, mientras Esme reía e iba a contestar.

- ¿Aló? Hola amor – dijo mientras hablaba sonreía mirando a su hija con su nieta, que por suerte no había despertado – Nessie está durmiendo. Está con Alice, Edward. No, tu hermana jamás la dejaría caer. Cariño, disfruta de la cena de aniversario, sabes que jamás dejaríamos que algo le pasara. Saludos a Bella.

Cortó y miró el reloj. Carlisle estaba por llegar y probablemente en una hora más su nieta despertara para tomar su leche. Sería una adorable noche de mimos para la más pequeña de los Cullen.

**.**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**.  
><strong>

**N/A: **muchas gracias a las personas que leyeron esta historia, dejaron sus reviews, colocaron mi historia dentro de sus favoritas y me consideran una de sus autoras favoritos. Dedicado especialmente a las chichas que se unieron a los team's:

**Team Hermanos Adorables:** Miss Variete, Lady Blue Vampire, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Yara Black Clearwater, Heather Doll

**Team Eddie big Brother**: maddycullen, Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Heather Doll

**Team Edwardeselmastierno**: Lady Blue Vampire, DenisseSchmidt, Paty4Hale, iderismoon-cullenmasen, Strangeeers, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen, Heather Doll

**Team Edwardesunmango**: JosWeasleyC, Ludwika Cullen, tayloves, Alisaness Cullen

Perdón por lo cortito del epílogo, pero era solo porque muchas me pidieron algo, por muy mínimo que fuese, pero quería dejar finiquitada esta historia, porque no habrá secuela.


End file.
